Mice and Lions
by Cheeky Slytherin Lass
Summary: He's supposed to be a Gryffindor, all bravery and boldness. And yet he always losing his nerve.


"Hi, Gideon," Dorcas says, a small smile on her lips as she passes him by.

Gideon nearly drops his books. His words stick in his throat, and all he can do is offer her an awkward nod and an unintelligible jumble of a greeting, his cheeks radiating heat.

"Now, isn't that interesting?" Fabian muses in a singsong voice.

"What?" Gideon asks, watching Dorcas' retreating figure.

"You, dear brother. Brave, bold Gryffindor that you are, you are as timid as a mouse around Dorcas Meadowes," Fabian laughs, jabbing his finger against his brother's chest. "Don't sit around a squeak like a rodent. Go roar like a lion!"

"I'm not timid," Gideon protests, folding his arms over his chest, a hint of a pout on his lips. "Dorcas is just a friend. I don't fancy her."

"Sure you don't," Fabian snorts, his lips twitching into a knowing grin. "Just like Molly doesn't look like she wants to faint whenever that Weasley boy is around. Merlin! Am I the only one immune to these gushy feelings?"

Gideon rolls his eyes. Fabian is right, of course. He's fancied Dorcas since second year. There's something about her kind smile, her chocolate curls, the little twinkle in her blue eyes that sends his heart racing whenever she's around. But he'd never admit it to his brother. Fabian would tease him even more mercilessly than he does now.

"Oh, Dorcas, sweet Dorcas, you've left my brother tongue-tied," Fabian sings. "He says that you haven't, but dear Gideon has lied. Dorcas, sweet Dorcas-"

Gideon shoves him. "Shut. Up."

…

"Hey, Dorcas!" Gideon calls, running up to her. He tries to compose himself, to remember the lines he's been practicing in front of the mirror for a week. "I was just wondering…"

"Yeah?" she prompts, biting her lip.

God, why is that gesture so distracting? He can't look away. His words slip from brain, blurring into nonsense.

"I was wondering if you have your Potions notes," he says weakly, wanting to kick himself. "I, uh, I don't think I have mine, and I need, uh, you know…"

"Oh, yeah," she says, and he's certain that he can hear disappointment in her words. "They're in my dormitory, but I can get them to you at dinner."

"Thanks. I- You're the best," he says before turning quickly and hurrying down the hall, his face on fire.

"Potions notes!" Fabian asks, jogging to keep up with him. "You were supposed to ask for a date, not notes! You have notes! Ridiculously detailed notes!"

"I panicked, okay?"

"Roar, not squeak," Fabian sighs. "Carpe diem, and all that motivational rubbish."

"Not helping."

"If it's any consolation, I certainly can't make it much worse," his brother laughs.

"Thanks, Fab. I feel loads better," Gideon says dryly.

"I try, brother. I try."

…

"Here are those notes you wanted."

Gideon looks up, his mouth stuffed with food. He swallows it down, wishing he didn't have to be so awkward. "Actually," he says, grateful that his voice doesn't shake. "I, uh, wanted to talk to you."

Fabian stirs beside him, and Gideon groans inwardly. "Preferably in private," he adds with a pointed glare at his brother.

Dorcas nods, and Gideon climbs to his feet. He leads the way out of the Great Hall, taking several random turns down corners to prevent Fabian from tracking them.

"You really meant it when you said private, huh?" Dorcas chuckles.

"Sorry. It's just, well, my brother is…"

"I understand. I've seen the way my uncle is with my dad. It's no wonder he and Mum decided to just have one kid."

Gideon relaxes slightly. He likes that she's so open. It makes it easier to talk freely. "I didn't actually want to borrow your notes," he admits.

"I had hoped not," she laughs.

 _Hope._ Gideon can't stop the grin that spreads across his face. "Sorry. I'm not good with the whole explaining myself thing," he says. "I panicked, and it was the only thing I could think of."

"So, what do you want?" she prompts.

"I was wondering if you would like to go to Hogsmeade with me this weekend," he says, and his heart tries to break his ribs. "On a date."

Dorcas stands on her tiptoes and leans in, pressing a chaste kiss to his cheek. "I'd love to," she says softly.

"Great! We should probably get back. I didn't mean to stop you from eating."

"It's okay. It was worth a late dinner."

…

"Merlin! Look at you! Look at those starry eyes," Fabian teases. "I want to take a photo and keep it in a locket. It's that ridiculous."

Gideon takes his seat beside his brother, grabbing his fork and knife and resuming his dinner.

"Well? Did you fall on your face? Oh, you didn't skip right to a proposal, did you?"

"I didn't squeak," Gideon answers, somehow not minding his brother's teasing. "I roared. We have a date this weekend."


End file.
